ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction/Gallery
Posters and Artwork BEN10UA wii Cover.jpg|Wii cover B10 UA Cosmic Destruction.png|PS3 cover Ben_10-UA_Cosmic_Destruction_video_game.jpg|Xbox 360 cover Ben-10-Ultimate-Alien-Cosmic-Destruction.jpg|DS Cover ben-10-ultimate-alien-cosmic-destruction-100261.jpg|PSP Cover H11168_M.jpg|PS2 Cover B10UA wp01-1280.jpg B10UA-Icon-01.gif|Icon Ben-10-Ultimate-Alien-Cosmic-Destruction-video-game.jpg b10UA-Icon-02.gif|icon 2 Characters Ben_in_Cosmic_Destruction.png|Ben Tennyson Ultimate_Swampfire_Cosmic_Destruction.png|Ultimate Swampfire Ultimate_Humongousaur_Cosmic_Destruction.png|Ultimate Humungousaur Ultimate_Big_Chill_Cosmic_Destruction.png|Ultimate Big Chill Ultimate_Spidermonkey_Cosmic_Destruction.png|Ultimate Spidermonkey Ultimate_Echo_Echo_Cosmic_Destruction.png|Ultimate Echo Echo Waterhazard-article.png|Water Hazard Terraspin_in_Cosmic_Destruction.PNG|Terraspin NRG_UA.png|NRG Armodrilloarticel400.jpg|Armodrillo AmpFibian_Cosmic_Destruction2.png|AmpFibian Rath_in_CosD.jpg|Rath (Xbox 360) FourArms_in_Cosmic.jpg|Four Arms (PS3 only) Ben-10-Ultimate-Alien-Cosmic-Destruction-6.png|Echo Echo Swampfire va.png|Swampfire BigChillFlying3D.png|Big Chill Way_Big_CD.jpg|Way Big Evil_Way_Big.jpg|Evil Way Big Psyphon CD.jpg|Psyphon Terracotta General.jpg|Terracotta General Cooper_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|Cooper Rhomboid Vreedle.jpg|Rhomboid Vreedle Octagon Vreedle Cosmic Destruction.png|Octagon Vreedle Sunder Cosmic Destruction.jpg|Sunder Nemesis Overlord Cosmic Destruction .jpg|Overlord Kraab in Cosmic Destruction.jpg|Kraab Vulcanus.jpg|Vulcanus Zombozo CD.jpg|Zombozo Enoch CD.jpg|Enoch Screenshots Ultimate Humongausaur.png|Ultimate Humungousaur Evil To'kustar2.png|Evil Way Big defeating Humungousaur To'kustar battle CD.png|To'kustar battle Way Big CD.png|Way Big Humongosaur.png|Humungousaur Gameplay Ultimate_Swampfire CD.png|Ultimate Swampfire Fourarms_in_ben_10_ultimate_alien_cosmic_destructi.png|Four Arms gameplay Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction Rath.jpg|Rath gameplay Ben_10_Ultimate_Alien_Cosmic_Destruction.png|The Final Battle Screenshot20100614at7.23.38PM.png Screenshot20100614at7.24.12PM.png China 15 brightened Terraspin.jpg Water hazard in game.jpg|DS Version Terraspin datos-1- (2).png|DNA Terraspin Vlcsnap-2010-06-14-06h58m46s126.png|Ultimate Big Chill Gameplay ImagesCA3WK4SX.jpg|Beginning of Level 1 Blue fire blast in VG.jpg|Ultimate Swampfire gameplay images-2.jpeg 995983_20101008_screen010.png UA COSMIC DESTRUCTION WATERHAZ.jpg|Water Hazard gameplay Alien change screen.png|The screen for changing aliens Alien select screen.png|The screen for selecting aliens AmpFibian fight.png|AmpFibian gameplay AmpFibian power.png|AmpFibian powering a generator up Armodrillo fight.png|Armodrillo gameplay Armodrillo underground.png|Armodrillo gone underground Armodrillo underground burst.png|Armodrillo bursts out from underground Armodrillo using gears.png|Armodrillo turning gears Big Chill fight.png|Big Chill gameplay Big Chill glide.png|Big Chill gliding across gaps 'Vide and conquer!!.png|'Vide and conquer!!!!! Echo Echo fight.png|Echo Echo gameplay Humungousaur fight.png|Humugousaur gameplay Humugousaur charge.png|Humungousaur charging NRG fight.png|NRG gameplay NRG on lava.png|NRG walking on lava NRG beam.png|NRG beam Spidermonkey fight.png|Spidermonkey gameplay Spidermonkey webbing.png|Spidermonkey webbing Spidemonkey double jump.png|Spidermonkey double jumping Swampfire fight.png|Swampfire gameplay Swampfire special move.png|Swampfire flaming vines Swampfire double jump.png|Swampfire double jumping Terraspin fight.png|Terraspin gameplay Terraspin hovering.png|Terraspin hovering Terraspin launching pad.png|Terraspin launching pad Terraspin launching.png|Terraspin launching Water hazard fight.png|Water Hazard gameplay Water Hazard special move.png|Water Hazard burst Water Hazard hang.png|Water Hazard hanging Water Hazard double jump.png|Water Hazard double jumping Ult Big Chill transformation.png|Ult Big Chill transformation Ult Big Chill gameplay.png|Ult Big Chill gameplay Ult Big Chill fire breath.png|Ult Big Chill fire breath Ult Big Chill freezing.png|Ult Big Chill freezing Ult Big Chill fire burst.png|Ult Big Chill fire burst Ult Echo Echo transformation.png|Ult Echo Echo transformation Ult Echo Echo gameplay.png|Ult Echo Echo gameplay Ult Echo Echo charge.png|Ult Echo Echo charging Ult Echo Echo discs.png|Ult Echo Echo's sonic discs Ult Echo Echo sonic doom!.png|Sonic Doom!! Ult Humugousaur transformation.png|Ult Humungousaur transformation Ult Humugousaur gameplay.png|Ult Humungousaur gameplay Ult Humugousaur tail swipe.png|Ult Humungousaur tail swipe Ult Humugousaur missile.png|Ult Humungousaur missile Ult Spidermonkey transformation.png|Ult Spidermonkey transformation Ult Spidermonkey gameplay.png|Ult Spidermonkey gameplay Ult Spidermonkey webbing.png|Ult Spidermonkey webbing Ult Swampfire transformation.png|Ult Swampfire transformation Ult Swampfire gameplay.png|Ult Swampfire gameplay Ult Swampfire seeds.png|Ult Swampfire seeds Ult Swampfire blast.png|Ult Swampfire blast Way Big gameplay.png|Way Big gameplay Way Big super punch.png|Way Big super punch Way Big cosmic ray.png|Way Big cosmic ray Evil Way Big cosmic storm.png|Evil Way Big causing a cosmic storm Save boxes.png|Save boxes Defusing bomb.png|Ben defusing a missile Multiple choice screen.png|A multiple choice screen Ben vs Vulkanus.png|Ben vs Vulkanus Ben vs Enoch.png|Ben vs Enoch Ben vs Vreedles (Paris).png|Ben vs Vreedles (Paris) Ben vs Sunder.png|Ben vs Sunder Ben vs Kraab.png|Ben vs Kraab Ben vs SevenSeven.png|Ben vs SevenSeven Ben vs Terracotta General.png|Ben vs Terracotta General Ben vs Terracotta dragon.png|Ben vs Terracotta Dragon Ben vs Zombozo.png|Ben vs Zombozo Ben vs Cooper.png|Ben vs Cooper Ben vs Vreedles (Amazon).png|Ben vs Vreedles (Amazon) Ben vs Overlord.png|Ben vs Overlord Ben vs Psyphon.png|Ben vs Psyphon Ben vs Albedo.png|Ben vs Albedo Ultimatrix Cosmic Destruction.png Sumo Slammer Card Locations Catacombs sumo 1.png|(Catacombs) On the left of the first save slot is a breakable wall inside which the first card is found Catacombs 2.png|(Catacombs) After beating Vulkanus, on the platform on the right, behind a coffin is the second card Catacombs sumo 3.png|(Catacombs) After being introduced to the Spartan enemy and fighting a couple of them you will enter another puzzle room. Before doing anything, head downstairs and turn 180 degrees to see the third card inside some bars. There is an opening in the bars through which you can walk to collect your prize France sumo 1.png|(France) Before you do anything in the level, turn 180 degrees and go to obtain the first card. France sumo 2.png|(France) After being introduced to a crab type enemy that carries a shield and club, you will exit to the outside. The floor will be wet. BEFORE you drop the large container to make a bridge, make your way to the left along the bottom level and you will see the second card lying below the container. France sumo 3.png|(France) The third card is found behind a couch in the second burning building. Devil's Tower sumo 1.png|(Devil's Tower) After learning how to grapple as Spidermonkey, the first card is found on a ledge on the right, behind a barrel or two Devil's Tower sumo 2.png|(Devil's Tower) After learning how to use Armodrillo's drill arm, you go down the stairs for a battle. Behind the stairs in a breakable door is the second card Devil's Tower sumo 3.png|(Devil's Tower) After the Ultimate Spidermonkey battle, the third card is found in a breakable door behind the stairs China sumo 1.png|(Great Wall) When learning to glide as Big Chill, the first card is found above the first gliding fan, just keep gliding until you get there China sumo 2.png|(Great Wall) After using the main generator and gliding up to the upper platform, turn 180 degrees to get the second card China sumo 3.png|(Great Wall) When you finally get to the end of the area where you have to turn on fans and open doors you will break down a hallway and create a ramp leading up. At the top of the ramp is a fan you have to turn on and float up. You will land on a ledge that has some finger holds that you can jump to and hang from. Work your way to the right and you will end up on top of an arch. Go across the arch for the third card Tokyo sumo 1.png|(Tokyo) After using Spidermonkey to grapple from one scaffolding building to another, drop down through the hole on the left and go around the right corner to get the first card. Tokyo sumo 2.png|(Tokyo) After Kevin gives his perfume idea, you will have to use the scaffolding to cross a gap. On the lower part of the scaffolding is the second card Tokyo sumo 3.png|(Tokyo) In one scene, you will get instructions to clear the path before going through. Before doing anything, drop down and go ahead before going right to get the third card Amazon sumo 1.png|(Amazon) After one of the glides in the beginning, you will notice a ledge beyond the ledge you land on. Drop down to receive the first card Amazon sumo 2.png|(Amazon) When you get to the first save point you will also see a drawbridge. Charge it up and then run to the middle. Ride the bridge to the top and jump onto the platform above you to get the second card Amazon sumo 3.png|(Amazon) After defusing the bomb, as you run to the exit to escape the self-destruct, to the left of the exit bridge is the third card. You need to glide down as Big Chill to obtain it Colosseum sumo 1.png|(Colosseum) After the circular room, you will jump over some gears and then get attacked by a bunch of guys. BEFORE doing anything, run across the room and head downstairs for the first card Colloseum sumo 2.png|(Colosseum) In one scene, you will get to a part where there is green gas coming from a tank that you will have to blow up. It will punch a hole in the side of someone's house. Now make your way through and jump to the other building. Before heading inside, peak to the right and you will see the red glowing object on the ledge. Use Terraspin to float over and grab it. Colosseum sumo 3.png|(Colosseum) While unlocking one of the locks of the large, double lock door, you will get to a room where there is nothing except a door leading to the next room which leads out of there. In the first room, there is a breakable wall opposite to the doorway to the next room Final Battle sumo 1.png|(Final Battle) After defeating a bunch of enemies, you will need to break a wall as Humungousaur. After this you will need to swing across as Spidermonkey. While swinging, swing and jump a little high to obtain the first card Final Battle sumo 2.png|(Final Battle) When you come out of a building there will be a small vent in the background. Move through the vent to find some people to be rescued. In this room, behind some boxes is the second card Final Battle sumo 3.png|(Final Battle) You will eventually come to a puzzle using 2 blocks and a rotating crane. Once you make it to the other side there is a save point. In that same room there is a wall safe hidden behind a crate. Smash the crate and melt the safe as NRG for the third card. Videos Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction The Video Game OFFICIAL TRAILER Ben 10 The Colosseum - Boss - Psyphon Ben 10 The Catacombs - Intro Ben 10 Eiffel Tower - Intro Ben 10 Devil's Tower - Intro Ben 10 Great Wall - Intro Ben 10 Tokyo Nights - Intro Ben 10 Amazon - Intro Ben 10 The Final Battle - Intro Ben 10 Devil's Tower - Boss - SevenSeven Ben 10 Eiffel Tower - Boss Category:Galleries Category:Video Game Galleries